Untitled
by Rackel
Summary: The boys are part of the preventors. Heero ends the relationship with Relena. How well will Heero handle the idea of Relena on a date with someone else?
1. Default Chapter

Untitled for now  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
  
The year is AC 201; peace is still around but is still needs to be worked on. Which means Relena is still Vice-Forgein Minister and is still working hard. Heero, Duo, Quatre and Trowa have joined the Perventors. The perventors have put Heero's computer skills by keeping track of trouble. Duo, Quatre and Trowa have been Relena's bodyguards for about 2 years. They have built great friendships. The guys look at Relena like a little sister. Heero and Relena have been having a "thing", but nothing too serious or official. Lately, it seems like everyone wanted a piece of the foreign Minister.   
  
Heero climbed up to Relena's balcony. He walks to the door to open it, but they didn't. After picking the lock, he walked in to see that all the lights were off. Heero walked over to the bed expecting Relena to be sleeping, but he was wrong. He figured that Relena is still at the office. Heero returned every night and it was always the same as the first night, no Relena. He tired to see her during the day, but she was always in a meeting. With this Heero started to get mad. They may not be official, but he did like spending time with her.  
  
Relena was sitting at her desk looking over some paper, when Heero walked in looking mad.   
  
"Relena, we need to talk."  
  
"What about?" Relena said, but not really paying attention to him.  
  
"About us?"  
  
"What about us?" Relena still not paying attention. Heero walked up beside her and took the paper away from her.   
  
"What's more important to you? Me or Peace?"  
  
Relena couldn't believe that Heero was making her choose. She looked down at the desk; the she looked up at Heero.  
  
"Peace."  
  
"Fine." with this Heero walked out of the office. Relena got up and walked over to the window. Trowa moved away from his spot from the wall and walked over to Relena.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked  
  
"I can't believe that he made me pick"  
  
"He will get over it. He was just mad. You know when he gets mad, he didn't think straight."  
  
"I know, but I'm doing this for him."  
  
"I know and one day he will know."  
  
Relena turned to face Trowa; a single tear left her eye. Trowa used he's finger to wipe it away.  
  
"Don't worry everything will work itself out."  
  
"Do you really think?"  
  
"Yes, just forget about Heero for now and start thinking about the spring ball."  
  
"Okay, thank you Trowa."  
  
"No problem."  
  
With that Relena gave Trowa a big hug and then went back to her work.  
  
The next day, Relena was sitting at her desk, with Duo sitting on the corner of it.   
  
"What am I doing today, Duo?" She asked  
  
"Sign some more treaties and you have a meeting with Senator Duncan McKenzie."  
  
"What does he want?"  
  
"He just been voted in on L3. If I remember he is their youngest senator in their history."  
  
"Oh, so his just 45."  
  
"Hahaha, that's a good one, Lena. No, I think he's 24."  
  
"Really? Thanks Duo" Relena called for her secretary.  
  
"Yes, Miss. Dorlian?"  
  
"Maggie, when is my meeting with Senator McKenzie?"  
  
"11:00am"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Maggie walked into Relena's office.  
  
"Miss. Dorlian, Senator Mckenzie is here to see you."  
  
"Thank you, bring him in."  
  
Within a couple of minutes, a man was standing at the door. He was tall, dark and handsome. He had sandy brown hair and Persian blue eyes. Relena walked around her desk to great him.  
  
"Welcome, Senator McKenzie." Relena said with her arm out.  
  
"Oh please, call me Duncan, Miss. Vice Forgein Minister." Duncan said meeting Relena's hand for the handshake.  
  
"Then Duncan, call me Relena."  
  
"Alright, Relena."  
  
Duo who was in the corner of the room, watching the two, as they started coming up with ideas.  
  
Heero was walking out of his office, turn down the hall towards the elevator. Then the elevator doors open out came Relena and some guy with his arm around her waist. Heero didn't like this at all. Heero then saw Duo following them. He walked up behind and pulled him to the side.  
  
"Who's that with Relena?" Heero said angrily  
  
"Senator Duncan McKenzie of L3"  
  
"Where were they?"  
  
"Having lunch."  
  
"Having a lunch meeting." Heero said it more as a statement then a question.  
  
"Oh no, they had their meeting earlier, the Senator asked Relena out for lunch."  
  
"Fine." Heero said still somewhat mad, but figuring that was it between the two of them.   
  
"Yeah, the Senator has asked Relena for tomorrow's nights dinner. I also think Relena is going to ask him to the spring ball."  
  
"What!" Heero said in shock.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I thought I was taking her."  
  
"Well buddy, when you called the whole thing off with Relena. You didn't figure that Relena would expect you to take her, did you?"  
  
Heero didn't know what to say. He just turned away from Duo and became lost in thought. Duo just had a big smile on his face.  
  
To be continue...  
  
  
  



	2. The date

Untitled  
Chapter 2  
  
AN: Hey everyone. I needed a big favour, i really need a name for this fanfiction. So, can you please make any suggestion that would help a lot.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.   
  
Heero was sitting at a bar, waiting for his mission to start. He just took a sip from his drink and looked to the door. A young couple just walked in, followed by 3 young men.  
  
Heero took his cue to disappear from view. Duncan and Relena went to their table and Quatre, Trowa and Duo went to their table that was not to far from Relena. Trowa was looking around the restaurant, when he spotted a shadow near the bar.   
  
"We have company."  
  
"Who's that?" Quatre asked  
  
"Heero is near. The bar."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Duo asked  
  
"If we made his presence known it may ruin Relena's date. Let's just keep our eyes on him."  
  
Both guys nodding in agreement.  
  
After a couple hours and a couple of bottles of wine. Both Duncan and Relena were not really acting themselves.  
  
"I've never seen Relena get this drunk before." Duo said  
  
"It's because she never had the chance to do this before. She was with a bunch of old guys or with Heero." Quatre answered  
  
"It's nice to see her happy...Oh no, they are heading for the dance floor." Duo said the last part as a joke.  
  
Heero couldn't believe how much Relena has had to drink. He didn't know what to think or feel about this whole date. He noticed them heading for the dance. He didn't like the idea of her dancing close to some other guy and some guy having his hands all over Relena.  
  
Duncan and Relena stepped on to the dance floor, when there was a fast pace song on. They did their best to stay on there feet. Then a slow song came on, at first they had trouble getting into the right position, but once they did they looked like a perfect couple. The guys thought scene looked cute, but Heero started to get really jealous. They were to close for his liking. Heero noticed that they were about to kiss. He wouldn't let this happen. Trowa noticed that Heero was making a move.  
  
"Trouble."  
  
Relena looked up into Duncan's eyes; they were the sky blueness eyes she had ever seen, yet they look so familiar somehow. She also noticed that their faces were getting closer. There was just a few millimetres between their lips, Relena know what was coming, she closed her eyes. She waited for the kiss to happen, but their lips never touched.  
  
Relena open her eyes to see what happen to see Heero standing there. With this she was going to get back at him.  
  
"Mr. Yuy?" she said coldly.  
  
"Relena?" Heero replied in shock.  
  
"It's Miss. Dorlian, thank you. Only my close friends call me Relena. What are you doing here, Mr. Yuy?"  
  
Heero was about to answer her question, when Duo showed up.  
  
"Relena, he was helping us with extra security, tonight."  
  
"That's nice, but we don't need it anymore. It's getting late and we all have a busy day tomorrow. Let's us head home. Can I have a word with you, Mr. Yuy?"  
  
Duo and Duncan headed back to the table so Relena could talk to Heero. Relena looked into Heero's eyes.   
  
"Thank you for your help Mr. Yuy. But lets not have this happen again." she said coldly and before leaving him, She gave him a death glare that impressed Heero. Heero started to worry. He had never seen Relena that mad at anyone before.  
  
To be continue...  
  



End file.
